


Hurricane

by Justaidenwrites



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Fighting, Found Family, Light Angst, M/M, Minor Character Death, Multi, Mutant Oikawa, Other, Pining, Runaway, mutant AU, mutant Iwaizumi, oikawa is rogue, past death, xmen au
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-15
Updated: 2019-01-15
Packaged: 2019-10-10 18:30:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,730
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17431241
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Justaidenwrites/pseuds/Justaidenwrites
Summary: “Just skin contact…” Oikawa frowns and wraps his arms around himself, digs his fingers into his jacket. “People get hurt if they touch me. Like I'm… taking their energy away from them. It kills people.”Daichi nodded. “Here, we can teach you how to control it. You can stay as long as you want.”“Control it?” Oikawa asked. “It's possible?”Daichi nodded. “Most mutants start out unable to control their powers.” He explained. “Some are easier to learn than other. Many are dangerous to you and others if you don't learn how to control them.” He glanced behind Oikawa for a moment, and then he gaze returned. “Our main goal here is to teach mutants how to use their gifts for good.”----Oikawa has been on his own for years, has finally learned to live with what he did. He's gotten used to life on the road, never staying in one place for more than a few days. That is, until he's recognized in a public place. Until he's brought to somewhere that is supposedly safe, somewhere where he can supposedly be himself.





	Hurricane

**Author's Note:**

  * For [all the ones who are waiting](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=all+the+ones+who+are+waiting).



> of course i have another new fic. Why wouldn't I? Lol. Can't go more than five months without a new long fic. I hope you guys enjoy it though! im putting a lot of love into it. 
> 
> Alternative title is Rogue Storm because my friend is a goddess.

The first boy Oikawa Tooru ever kissed died. 

He had known the boy since the start of the school year, had become close quickly. He was cute, Oikawa always thought. Sweet and funny, but not the type of guy Oikawa thought he’d want to be with forever. Maybe just a fun little fling during their teenage years. 

They were studying together for what must have been the third or fourth time that week. It didn't make sense for them to study together - Oikawa took all AP classes, as his parents demanded - but they still did. They would lay on the boy's bed, textbooks open, and Oikawa would try to get some calculus work done while pretending not to notice the way the other boy would occasionally glance at him in that cute way he always did. 

That one final time, the boy stared at him absolutely shamelessly. Oikawa returned the look. 

Oikawa wasn't sure how long it was, - only a few seconds he figured - before they kissed. The other boy’s lips were chapped, but soft. He was a little clumsy in his kiss, but so was Oikawa. 

Then Oikawa felt some sort of… surge. Like energy pouring into him, relaxing his tired shoulders and making goosebumps raise on his skin. Was this what kisses were like? Was this what people meant when they talked about fireworks? 

Oikawa didn't realize the boy had froze against him, that the surge of power was the boy’s energy leaving his body and entering Oikawa's. He didn't know. 

Until the boy collapsed, falling to the bed. 

Oikawa opened his eyes - when had he closed them? - and looked down. What he found struck him right in the chest. 

The boy- His skin was blue, like ice. His eyes were wide open, but unseeing, and his body shaking. 

Oikawa realized that whatever he had just done… was killing this boy. 

He screamed.

 

\----

 

For the third time in the last few weeks, Oikawa was in somewhere new. 

It was always somewhere new, somewhere he hadn't been before. It was his one rule, the one thing he did to ensure the survival of himself, the survival of others.

Don't turn back. Keep moving forward. Never stay in one place.

Five years. Five years of hitchhiking around the country, homeless and tired and money-less. 

It was winter now, probably the worst he's seen. It was his fault, probably, for being so far north. 

Five years. Twenty-one years old, and still running. Running from his family, his past, whatever it was that happened to him that day. 

Always, always running. 

Oikawa stood on the platform, waiting for the train to arrive. He tugged nervously at the ends of his long gloves, making sure they stay pulled up and tucked over the sleeves of his jacket. 

He had to keep them on. Always. He couldn't let anybody touch his skin. 

He didn't want to hurt anybody.

Not like last time. Not like that cop in Sendai who had tried to grab him. He hadn't died; he hadn't touched Oikawa's skin for long enough. But Oikawa didn't want to take that risk ever again.

The train arrived, and Oikawa stepped aboard. He was thankful that not very many people take the trains that time of night. There was only a few other passengers. Nobody to knock into him and get hurt. 

Oikawa took a seat in the back corner, as far away from everybody else as possible. With his gloved hands, he fiddled with his long bangs, tugging at the strands of white hair; they appeared after the first time his… illness… took hold.

Mutants, he’d learned. People like him were called mutants. Their powers surfaced usually in their early teens, at a time when emotions were high. 

For a long time, Oikawa thought mutants didn't exist. That he was the only one. He still thought so, sometimes. He'd never met another mutant before. 

Oikawa sat on the train for some time, just watching those around them and hoping nobody paid any attention to him. For all he knew, people were still looking for him. The son of one of the wealthiest men in Tokyo, who disappeared in the night after killing another teen. 

Maybe they would never stop looking for him. 

That's why he never told anybody his name anymore, even though he never really knew anyone for more than a few days. They didn't know him as Oikawa Tooru, but as Rogue. It was the nickname a friend had given him as a kid, was the name he had chosen for himself when he fled.

At the second stop after Oikawa's boarding, a group of older men climbed onto the train. Businessmen, they looked like. They all seemed more than a little tipsy. 

Of course. Someone like Oikawa would never get any peace. 

Even worse, as the mean sat down, one of them recognized him. 

“Hey, pretty boy!” The man yelled; he seemed by far the oldest in the group, and much more drunk. “You’re that kid-” The man hiccuped. “The brat they've been searching for!” 

Oikawa shook his head. 

“I don't know what you're talking about.” Oikawa said, his voice as polite as he could manage. 

“Oh, don't pull that shit! You look just like him!” He knocked shoulders with one of his pals. “Though you’re much prettier in person.”

He said it as though Oikawa was supposed to feel flattered. Instead, it made him feel sick. 

Oikawa stood, ready to move to the next car to avoid this man and his group. Just as he slung his bag over his shoulder, the man stood; he had other ideas.

“Where are you going?” He asked. “No way; Your parents are offering a pretty penny for anyone who turns you over to’em. I'm not wasting that chance!”

Oikawa ducked his head and moved to walk away, but the man stood in his way. 

“Let me through,” Oikawa demanded, his voice quiet. “I'm not who you think I am.”

“But you are,” the man stepsper forward. “You're so pretty, I might just have to have some fun before he return you.” He grabbed for Oikawa's arm, but he moved back. The train was coming to a halt. If he could get off here, maybe they wouldn't chase him. Maybe he could get away. 

Oikawa didn't have the chance to try. The other three men circled him, backing up their pal. He was grabbed, picked up into the arms of one of them. The other two passengers were just watching, not knowing what to do.

“Let me go!” Oikawa yelled, kicking his legs out. His foot knocked into the first man’s thigh, but he barely managed to knock him back a step. A hand hit the side of his face in a hard slap, and head whipped to the side. He tasted hot blood in his mouth, wondered if he had accidentally bit his cheek. He kept kicking, kept trying to free himself. He was hit again, and then dropped to the floor, landing on his knees. His bad knee hit the ground first, and Oikawa could only hiss in pain.

Oikawa wasn't sure if it was his vision, or the train around him, but the lights went out and his vision went dark. There was a few moments of disorientation before Oikawa realized that it was the lights, that the others were experiencing this darkness too.

Then they came back on, and a voice spoke. 

“Leave the boy alone,” Oikawa raised his head, looking passed the man in front of him to find two others. One was shorter with silver hair, the other with black hair and a built frame. “He didn't do anything to you, did he?” 

The man who had initially noticed Oikawa scoffed. He didn't even bother to turn to the two newcomers, which Oikawa thought was a bad idea. There was something about the way they were looking at that man; they were ready to fight him. Hurt him.

“Mind your own business.” The man said. “We’re just-” 

The businessman didn't have the chance to finish his sentence. The smaller, pretty one of the two newcomers grabbed the man by his shoulder, moving to pull him away from Oikawa on the ground. The businessman reared back and aimed for the newcomer’s face. But his fist- It stopped just a few inches away, as if there was a barrier. 

“Now that's not very nice,” The newcomer said, giving an almost saccharine smile. Oikawa realized, then, that he had stopped the businessman himself without having to use any force. Almost as if- 

He was a mutant. 

Oikawa seemed to realize it at the same time as the others around him. The businessman backed away, awe in his expression, mixed with a little bit of fear.

“You're a fuckin’ freak.” The businessman spat, and the pretty newcomer frowned.

“And you're rude.” The pretty one said. He turned his attention to Oikawa, as if knowing the other man wouldn't even attempt to attack him again, or that he could stop it if it happened. 

“Come on,” The pretty one smiled at Oikawa, soft and friendly. “You'll be safe with us.” 

Oikawa struggled to stand up, but the other businessmen still had their hands on him. They quickly let go, though. Oikawa got to his feet, almost fell back to the ground the second he tried to put any weight on his left knee. The buffer, dark haired mutant stepped towards Oikawa. 

“Put your arm around my shoulder,” He said. “I’ll help you walk.” 

Oikawa's eyes widened and he shook his head. 

“I'm fine,” He told the man. “I can walk on my own.” 

The mutant sighed, his brows furrowed and his mouth set in a way that made Oikawa think that he was more dangerous than he already looked. 

“You're clearly injured. Either put your arm around my shoulders, or I’m carrying you.” 

Oikawa shook his head, put weight on his leg to show he was fine and nearly collapsed again. “I’m fi-” 

Oikawa let out a small squeak when he was suddenly picked up, had to struggle to control his long limbs so that he wouldn't accidentally hit the man in the face. He held his arms tightly to his chest, closed his eyes tight and waited for the man to accidentally make contact with Oikawa's skin, to start shaking and fall to the ground. But no such thing happened. The mutant just adjusted his grip so that he wouldn't put too much pressure on Oikawa's knee, and started walking away from the startled businessman and to the next car, the pretty one following behind them. 

The next car was empty accept for one man, who sat leaning back, arms crossed over his chest and a small smirk on his face. His hair was black and wild, and looked over at them with golden eyes slitted like a cat’s. 

But that wasn't the weirdest thing about him; his skin. It was dark blue. Oikawa had never seen skin like it before. 

This man was clearly a mutant. 

“Ahh, prince Storm is a hero again.” The new mutant’s voice was low and smooth. He stood and strode over to him. The man holding Oikawa sighed. 

“Shut up, Nightcrawler.” Storm adjusted his hold on Oikawa. “He’s injured and can't walk.” The newcomer - Nightcrawler, apparently - just shrugged.

“Ready to go?” The pretty one asked. “We have to hurry back.” The other two nodded, and Oikawa finally had the thought to speak up. 

“Wait, who are you guys?” Oikawa asked. “Where are we going?” 

The pretty one smiled at Oikawa. “We’re mutants,” He said. “Like you. We're going to take you somewhere safe.” 

Somewhere safe? Nowhere was safe for Oikawa. Nowhere was safe for a mutant. But this man seemed so sure of himself. 

“Come on, everyone. Hands on the handsome one.” Nightcrawler said, and the other two sighed as if this was normal, and Oikawa just looked at him questioningly. The pretty mutant, however, tester his hand on Nightcrawlers shoulder without hesitation. 

“You have to do it,” Storm said with a sigh. “I can't while I'm carrying you.” Oikawa hesitated, looked at one of his gloved hands. 

“You can keep them on,” Nightcrawler said with a chuckle. “Come on, I'm impatient.” Storm walked closer so it would be easier for Oikawa to reach. Carefully, Oikawa reached out and place his gloved hand on Nightcrawlers leather jacket-clad arm. A second later, everything went dark. 

\----

When the lights came back, Oikawa realized they were somewhere new. 

They were in a wide, dimly lit hallway, the walls panelled with dark wide. In front of them there was a set of large wooden doors. 

"Where we?" Oikawa asked. 

"Somewhere safe." Storm said, sounding a little annoyed. Almost on cue, the doors opened, and the four of them just had time to move out of the way before a group of over fifteen teenagers practically ran out of the room, only glancing at the adults in the hallway before they passed.

"They're all mutants," Nightcrawler said. "All kids we found. Some living with parents who tried to make them live as normal humans, some living on the streets alone." 

"You take them here?" Oikawa asked as Storm carried him into the room, which looked like a large office, with a wooden desk in the middle. In front of the desk were several rows of empty chairs, probably where the teens had all been sitting. 

"They all come here willingly." A new voice said. Oikawa turned his head to where a man sat in a chair on the other side of the room. "If a mutant feels safe living surrounded by humans, we don't make them join us." The man came forward, and Oikawa realized he was in a wheelchair. 

Oikawa just nodded, not sure exactly what to say. The man in the wheelchair just smiled at him, then sighed. 

"Hajime, set him down will you? He isn't exactly comfortable in your arms." Storm - Hajime, Oikawa figured - grunted and sat Oikawa down in the closest chair. 

"How did you know I was uncomfortable?" Oikawa asked, eyes wide. The man rolled his chair a little closer. 

"My power," He smiled kindly. "I can read minds, even control them to an extent." 

"You can- what?" Oikawa blinked a few times to try to make sense of this. "Isn't thy an invasion of privacy?"

The man frowned. “It is,” He said. “I don't like to use it unless it’s necessary.” He rolled his chair closer again. “Sawamura Daichi. It’s nice to meet you.” He held out a hand to shake. All Oikawa could do was stare at it, and then his own gloved hands. Even with his gloves on, he hated risking it. . “is arms over his chest. 

“He was injured, and Kuroo didn't want to come around the humans and cause more trouble. I had to.” 

“You could have been nicer about it.” Daichi said, almost snapped. Oikawa spoke up, not wanting to cause any trouble for these people he didn't even know. 

“It's fine.” He said, waving his gloved hands. “I just didn't want to hurt him, that's all.” 

Daichi looks back to Oikawa and sighs, shoulders slumping.

“If you're sure.” Daichi said, and Oikawa nodded. 

“Just skin contact…” Oikawa frowns and wraps his arms around himself, digs his fingers into his jacket. “People get hurt if they touch me. Like I'm… taking their energy away from them. It kills people.” 

Daichi nodded. “Here, we can teach you how to control it. You can stay as long as you want.” 

“Control it?” Oikawa asked. “It's possible?” 

Daichi nodded. “Most mutants start out unable to control their powers.” He explained. “Some are easier to learn than other. Many are dangerous to you and others if you don't learn how to control them.” He glanced behind Oikawa for a moment, and then he gaze returned. “Our main goal here is to teach mutants how to use their gifts for good.”

Oikawa didn't notice that Kuroo had disappeared until he reappeared next to Oikawa, carrying a set of crutches. 

“Do you know how to use these?” He asked. Oikawa nodded, uttering a quiet “thank you” as they were placed in his hands. 

“Suga here is our resident doctor,” Daichi motioned with his head to the silver haired man. “He'll show you to our clinic and check out your leg, and will find you a room.” 

“I-” Oikawa frowned. “I don't have any money. I can't pay you to.” 

“You don't have to.” Daichi said. “None of our students or residence pay to be here.” 

Oikawa pursed his lips. “Really?” Daichi nodded. 

“Go ahead now.” Daichi motioned with his hand. “I have some stuff I need to talk about with Kuroo and Hajime here.” 

Oikawa nodded, and slowly got to his feey, using the crutches to stabilize himself as he kept his left leg off the ground. Suga re-opened one of the large wooden doors, and let Oikawa out of the room.

\----

“How long have you been here?” Oikawa asked as Suga led him into the clinical room a few minutes later, after going up two floors and through several hallways. 

“Since I was eleven.” Suga said pleasantly. “The previous professor x-” Suga walked further in and patted the examination table and Oikawa hopped over. “Was Daichi's father. He found me when I was expelled for injuring another student at school. I couldn't control my gift yet. He told my parents I'd be safe here, and I've been here ever since.” 

“And can you?” Oikawa asked. He leaned the crutches against the table and pulled himself on top of it. He tugged off his heavy winter jacket and set it next to him.  “Control it?” 

Suga nods and smiles. “Yes,” He looked around the room for something, found a roll of bandages and grabbed little bandage clips from a small metal container. “I’ve been able to for years now. I've even learned more than I thought I ever would.” 

“What can you do?” Oikawa barely had a second to think before a small fridge in the corner of the room opened, and a water bottle floated out, landing on the metal table next to Oikawa. 

“Telekinesis?” Oikawa's eyes widened a little. “I had no idea it was possible.” 

Suga nodded and smiled, walking back over to Oikawa. 

“And some telepathy,” Suga said. “But I don't have much control over that yet. Daichi has been teaching me.” Oikawa hummed.

“Now pants off.” Suga said, and Oikawa stiffened. The shorter man laughed a little sheepishly. “I'm not going to touch you, I swear.” He promised. “I just need to check out your knee.” 

“It's an old injury.” Oikawa said, and tentatively moved to shimmy out of his jeans. “From sports when I was a kid. It only going to be bruised for a while since I fell on the train.” 

“Okay,” Suga nodded. “We can wrap it and I'll give you some pain meds to last the next few days. Do you feel comfortable with me doing it or do you know how?”

Oikawa pursed his lips. “I’d rather do it myself,” He said. “I don't want to risk hurting you.” Suga nodded, and the roll of bandage floated from Sugas hands to Oikawa’s. 

Suga watched Oikawa as he wrapped his already bruising leg, careful to keep it evenly tight as he did.

“What about the other two?” Oikawa asked, tugging at the wrapping and making sure it covered his knee properly, then continued wrapping. “Hajime and Kuroo?” 

“Iwaizumi Hajime and Kuroo Tetsurou.” Suga said. “Hajime came here a few years after me. The only way I can think to describe his gift is to say that he can control weather. It's affected by his mood and he still struggles to control it.” Oikawa hummed as he listened. “Kuroo got here a few years ago. He's still a mystery to us, but we know he can teleport. From what he's told us, he was raised in a circus.”

Oikawa finished wrapping his knee and uses the two metal clasps to keep it in place. He looked up just as a pair of loose looking sweatpants appeared in his view. He uttered a quick “thank you”. He wasn't sure he would be able to slip back into his dirty jeans with his knee wrapped the way it was. 

“Daichi will have someone bring you some clothes once you're settled in your room, but you can wear these until then.” Oikawa slipped into his sweatpants and took the bottle of pain meds Suga handed to him. He slipped them into the pocket of the pants. Carefully, he climbed off the table and grabbed the crutches. 

“Thank you,” Oikawa said. “I haven't been anywhere… safe… in a long time.” 

Suga smiled brightly at him. “Well, you're here now. It's quite possibly the safest place on earth for people like us.” Suga led Oikawa to the door and pulled it open. “Come on, I'll show you your new room.” 

\---- 

Oikawa didn't know how to feel about any of this. 

Sure, he was in a supposedly safe place, surrounded by people like him. Sure, he was wearing the most comfortable clothes and laying in the most comfortable bed he had in years. But that didn't mean he wasn't scared, wasn't worried that something would go wrong. 

Oikawa kept his gloves on while he slept, had put on a sweater over his t-shirt even though the room he was in was warm enough that he didn't even have to wear clothes if he didn't want to.

Oikawa didn't think he would be able to fall asleep, but he didn't want to get out of the bed. It was just so comfortable, so warm. 

Oikawa didn't know what would happen if they found out what Oikawa had done. If Daichi knew that Oikawa had killed someone with his illness. Maybe he already knew; maybe he knew Oikawa's name and had looked into Oikawa's past, or maybe he had looked into Oikawa's mind.

Oikawa didn't know how Daichi's mind reading worked. Could he read Oikawa thoughts now? Or did someone have to be in the same room as him? How deep into someone's mind could he read? Oikawa didn't know what he should think. 

Was this new place really safe? 

Was anywhere safe for him?

**Author's Note:**

> i hope you enjoyed! please leave a comment with your thoughts if you did!


End file.
